Royal adventure
by Blushing Nezumi
Summary: 2.Arrange marriages, escapes, meetings, secrets, Youichi the ogre, find the cure, and many more! The life of the Princesses and Princes doesn't mean they have to stay at the palace doing royal thingies. It's always the adventure of their lives!R&R!
1. Prologue: the engagement

**THE TRUE MEANING OF A PRINCESS**

**DISCLAMER: GAKUEN ALICE IS MINE!**

**HIGUCHI: INNOCENT.FLAME. (DEADLY GLARE)**

**-GULP- NOT MINE! NOT MINE! SORRY! **

**CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE (THE ENGAGEMENT)**

Princess Mikan, along with her sisters Princess Hotaru and Princess Misaki are in the palace's balcony.Mikan, Hotaru and Misaki aren't really whole sisters. They have 1 mother and they have 3 fathers. However, they still treated themselves as sisters.

"Ahh, I'm bored" Misaki said.

"Me too" Mikan replied.

"I'm not" says Hotaru who is munching her crabs.

"Mou Hotaru you don't even share those" Mikan said

"100 rabbits then have some" Hotaru replied.

"Nandemonai" Mikan and Misaki said as they sweatdropped.

Then the maidservant, Ayami Entered.

"My little Princesses, The queen calls for you" she said bowing.

"Ayana! We're not little, I'm 18, Hotaru and Mikan are 17!" Misaki said.

"Oh, it's because my little princesses whom I taken care of since they were in diapers are all grown up!" Ayana happily chirped.

"You better hurry, the queen doesn't want to wait" Ayana continued.

"Hai!" The three said in unison.

They exited the balcony and headed to the queen's throne.While at the Kingdom of Fire, Prince Natsume, Prince Yuu and Prince Koko are playing video games.Prince Yuu and Koko were vacationing at Prince Natsume's kingdom.

"Ooh, 1 more point and you lose Koko" Natsume said.

"Need 3 points" Yuu said concentrating.

"Waah! I'm not gonna lose!" Koko shouted.

**GAME OVER**

"Not again!" Yuu said bored.

It was always like that on video games. Natsume the 1st, Yuu the 2nd and Koko the 3rd.

"Ahem, Your highnesses, Guys, the King calls for you" Their butler and Natsume's bestfriend, Ruka said.

"And they want you to hurry" Their butler and Yuu and Koko's bestfriend, Tsubasa said.

"ok" the three princes said.

They left the gameroom and headed for the king's throne, Natsume's dad.

Now this is the start of mixed talking

(if u get what i mean)

"You called for us Milady?" Mikan said.

"Why yes dear daughters" Queen Yuka said.

"What did you call for us?" Natsume said.

"I'm just here to tell you, all of you three princes that-

"you will be engaged to princes, princesses"

"WHAT!?" the 6 screamed.

"Hush! It is your duties as princesses" Queen Yuka said.

"And you must know that!" The king, Persona said.

"We know milady/sire" The 6 said in unison.

"Then go" Queen Yuka said.

"Yes sire" Natsume, Yuu and Koko said.

END OF MIXED WORDS

**END OF CHAPTER**

**THIS IS REALLY A SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE IT'S JUST A PROLOGUE.**

**R&R! AND FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY MY HEART WILL GO ON ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!**


	2. The escape of royals

**THE TRUE MEANING OF A PRINCESS**

**CHAPTER 2: THE ESCAPE OF ROYALS  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, **

"-sigh- I don't want to marry someone I haven't met" Mikan said.

"Me too" Misaki said. "In any way, do you know what princes are we going to marry Hotaru chan?" Misaki continued.

"Of course I know. Mikan's marrying the Prince of the Fire kingdom, I will mary the prince of Illusion kingdom and You will marry the prince of the Mind kingdom." Hotaru explained.

"-sigh-" the three of them said. Well, they have 5 reasons for that.

1.)They're getting engaged.

2.)To someone they don't know

3.)They don't even have a clue on how they look like or what's their behaviour.

4.)It's their duty.

5.)And they cannot protest!

Then suddenly Mikan started singing.

**_I wanna be like other girls_**

**_Climb up a tree like other girls can_**

_**Just to be free like other girls**_

_**Get to be**_

Mikan standed then a tree background appeared and she was flying all the way to the top and the background's now gone and she's standing again. She looked at Hotaru and Misaki but only Misaki joined

**_To slouch when I sit_**-Misaki slouched

**_To eat a whole cake_**-Mikan imagined strawberry cake

**_Feel the sun on my feet, Get dirty_**-Background:Beach and they're sun bathing

**_Act silly_**-Misaki made funny faces

**_Be anything I want to be_**-Mikan got cosplay costumes

_**To dance around**_-Misaki Danced

**_ In my underwear_**-Ahem ahem (a/n: polka dots O.O)

Hotaru had trouble chasing her 2 getting crazy sisters.

_**To run really fast**_ -ran fast

_**To get rid of this fan**_-throws her fan

_**to eat a whole cake**_- When Misaki mentioned that, Hotaru imagined crab cake (a/n: typical for Hotaru Imai -.-")

_**get crazy**_ -Mikan pulled her pigtails letting her hair loose.

_**with frosting**_

_**No escorts,No manners,No nursemaids,No worries**_

_**No hands folded perfect, like holding a lily.**_

"No pinchy shoes?" Hotaru asked. Mikan and Misaki nodded. Then Hotaru joined along.

**_I wanna be like other girls_**

**_Climb up a tree like other girls can_**

_**Just to be free like other girls**_

_**Get to be**_

_**To stand up for myself**_ -Misaki pointed herself confidently

**_To sing way off key -_**Hotaru sung of key

_**Marry someone I met**_

_**Who loves me for me-**_romatic mode

_**No escorts,No manners,No nursemaids,No worries**_

_**No hands folded perfect, like holding a lily.**_

_**No pinchy shoes -**_throws their shoes.

**_I wanna be like other girls_**

**_Climb up a tree like other girls can_**

_**Just to be free like other girls**_

_**Get to be**_

As they end their singing.

"Ne, Hotaru chan, what does it feel, to be free?" Mikan asked. "Yeah, Hotaru chan, you had the time that town with yourself" Misaki added.

"Well, it's nice, the town is very big, but I pity some people because sometimes others sleep nowhere" Hotaru answered.

"So, It's like that we are lucky because we have a home, enough food and whatever we like?" Misaki asked like it's interesting.

"Maybe like that" Hotaru answered.

"BUT IT'S NOT! We don't have the freedom to do anything we like!" Mikan disagreed.

"Yeah, I agree. i haven't seen the town even one time!" Misaki added (a/n: Misaki, who are you really allies with? Hotaru or Mikan?weird)

"Then do you want to be free?" Hotaru suddenly said."Huh?" "Don't make me repeat myself"

"Gomen Hotaru chan, we didn't catch that"

"I said do you want to be free?!" Hotaru almost shouted. Misaki and Mikan could only nod.

"Very well then, we'll ESCAPE" Hotaru said emphasizing the word escape.

"NANI?!" shouted the overshocked Mikan and Misaki. "If you don't want then I won't really mind." Hotaru added. "No! we want to! I don't want to marry someone I DON'T LOVE!!" Misaki and Mikan said in unison.

"Very well then, pack your major needed things, like clothes, cosplay costumes, rabbits, some food, your tootbrush , watch, cellphone etc." Hotaru said. "We're leaving tonight" added Hotaru.

"We've got no time to lose! Let's pack everyone!" said Mikan. Then they went off to pack their 'needed' things.

**FIRE KINGDOM**

"Tch, marrying pathetic princesses" Natsume said. "Yeah" Koko continued.

"But guys, we haven't met them yet, let's not judge that easily." Yuu said. "Yeah" Ruka agreed.

"But If I was you, I would be happy, considering that they said the princesses you will marry are the most beautiful girls around the globe!"Tsubasa said.

"Care to exchange places kage?" Natsume said. "Uh..If I could then I would" Tsubasa said.

Then suddenly Natsume and Koko exchanged glances and they both got their message.

_'Koko, are you thinking what I'm thinking?'_

_'I think I am Natsume'_

_'It's escaping time!'_

(a/n: I do not own Bananas in Pyjamas. Sorry For making them look like Bananas in Pyjamas although it's kinda cute)

Natsume and Koko headed for the humungous closet and got 5 bags.

"Uhm, guys? What's the bags for?" Ruka asked.

"We're leaving the palace Ruka" Natsume said cooly.

"WHAT?!" The 3 boys said.

"Why us too?" Ruka and Tsubasa said.

"Since the other butlers and maids know you are here, they will bombard you with questions and maybe the king will punish you, so you better come along". Koko explained.

"But-" Yuu was cut off.

"No buts Yuu" Natsume said while glaring at Yuu.

"Hai" Yuu said in defeat.

Then they packed what they needed.

**1:00 AM, LIGHT KINGDOM**

"Are you ready girls?" Misaki asked

"Hai" the 2 simply said as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Good thing you're talented at inventing Hotaru chan or we're dead meat" Mikan complimented.

"It's because you're a baka and you don't have talent." Hotaru said.

"But they say I'm the most Kawaii one! And I can sing!" Mikan said. Hotaru can't deny it. Mikan is indeed the youngest and the most Kawaii one and she can sing. Hotaru can invent, smart, can sing and dance, and has good looks. Misaki knows martial arts, positive, knows how to sing and good at acting.

"Yeah yeah Whatever" Hotaru said as she got a magic carpet (a/n: is that an invention or you stole it from aladdin Hotaru chan? "wanna be hit by the baka gun?" nandemonai -.-")

They rode the magic carpet out the window, out the castle, out the gates, and off to the forest. Since they can't go to the town because they'll only be noticed.

**1:00 AM, FIRE KINGDOM**

"Are you really sure about this Natsume?" Ruka asked for the 81th time. "Yeah" Natsume answered for the 81th time too.

" Is really dressing as maids a good idea for escape?" Yuu asked. "Trust me!" Tsubasa said.

"Kage, After this I'll make you pay" Natsume said. Tsubasa sweatdropped.

Natsume wore a black short hair wig like Aoi's hair. Then he was wearing the castle's maid outfit. she...err...he put so many powder to his arm because of his birthmark that signifies fire prince/fire king/fire princess/fire queen. He even put lipstick!

(a/n: where did you get those lipsticks hmm? "i don't know stupid author" Well excuse me, you should be thankful enough that I will help you escape and not marry the princesses you don't know. "It's not like I asked baka no IF" -glare-)

Koko just brushed his hair because his hair was a little long and wore a headband (a/n: koko, headband? now, that definitely looks like gay "hey!" gomen koko)He put many powder in his neck because of his birthmark that signifies mind prince/mind king/mind queen/mind princess.

Yuu changed his glasses to girly graded glasses, with a green wig(a/n:permy's hair!!) He doesn't need to put many powder because his birthmark is in his feet and for the fact he is wearing sandals that cover his whole feet.

Ruka put a long blond wig. He put contact lenses that is red because even though he has long hair, he looks like Ruka. He put lipgloss and he tied the wig in a bun because it irritates him because he's not used to long hair.

Tsubasa put a blue gray wig (a/n: do you know the girl principal? the one with glasses? one who is in the hana princess arc? that hair) and he has to put many powder in his face because of his star on his left cheek.

They are now ready to escape. First, Natsume exited the door followed by, Ruka, Koko,Tsubasa and Yuu. "Matte, where are you going in this time of night maids?" The guard at the gate said.

Ruka, being the one who has the more girly voice answered. "Uh, guard sir, we're going to buy medicine! yeah, medicine! Prince Yuu requested it because, uh, he's got a tiny cold!yeah!" Ruka said.

"Very well then, you may pass" the guard said.

"Arigatou gozaimasu guard san" Ruka said but he forgot his girly girl voice.

"Huh? Ruka san?" The guard said.But when he turned around, the maids is gone. "Must be hallucinating" The guard confirmed himself.

"So, where are we heading?" asked a terribly frightened Yuu.

"To the forest since the town will recognize us" Tsubasa simply said.

"Okay," answered the boys

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**R&R!**

**IF I HAVE MANY REVIEWS,**

**I'LL UPDATE MUCH MORE SOONER!**

**PLEASE SUPPORT MY HEART WILL GO ON AND THE TRUE MEANING OF PRINCESS!**


	3. Meet the Commoners

**WHY IS THIS STORY HAS LESS REVIEWS?**

**PLEASE R&R!!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY...T.T**

**CHAPTER 3: MEET THE COMMONERS**

As you all know, Our famous prince and princesses had escaped from their castle because of an arranged marriage. Now let's see how they're doin out the castle walls

"Are we there yet?" Mikan asked. "Not yet" Hotaru said.

"Are we there yet?" Mikan asked again? "No" this time it's Misaki who replied.

"Are we there yet?"

"Iie"

"Are we there yet?"

"Shut up, no"

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"No!"

"Are we-"

"YES!!" Misaki and Hotaru shouted to Mikan.(a/n: I DO NOT OWN SHREK)

"I was just asking guys" Mikan defended which caused Misaki and Hotaru to sweatdrop.

They go down from the carpet and Hotaru hid it in her backpack. They walked to a path that says "right way".

"Ne, Hotaru chan, are you sure this is the right way?" Mikan asked.

"Mikan, didn't you read the sign that says right way?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah I read it. I'm just wondering why this sign says that it is the wrong way?" Mikan asked pointing to the other sign that says wrong way. Misaki and Hotaru was amazed by that. Amazed and also confused.

"Hotaru, what shall we do?" Misaki asked worried. Then Hotaru opened her bag and got something. "Use a compass" Hotaru simply said.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Misaki said to herself which caused Mikan and Hotaru to sweatdrop.

They followed the path to North which led them to a tiny house near the crystal lake.

"What a kawaii house! It's so tiny!" Mikan said.

"Do dwarfs live there?" Misaki asked.

"Hey this is not Snow White!" reminded Hotaru.

Which such curiosity, they decided to knock at the small little door.

_'Knock knock'_

"Who goes there?" shouted a feminine voice.

"Uhm..We're just here to seek shelter" Misaki answered. Then the tiny door slowly opened and revealed 2 girls.

"Hi! What are you ladies doing here in the middle of the night?" The pink haired girl said.

"As I said, we're just here to seek shelter." Misaki repeated.

"Oh, welcome here! This is our home!" The midnight blue haired girl said.

"Can you please introduce yourselves?" Hotaru asked the two girls.

"Oh, how silly of me, I'm Umenomiya Anna"The one with pink wavy hair said.

"And I'm Nonoko Ogasawara and you are?" The one with midnight blue hair said.

"My name is Princess-" Misaki was cut off when Hotaru nudge her and her eyes said don't-tell-your-identity.

"Oh, Hi Princess!" Nonoko said to Misaki.

"And I'm Mika- Mikan was cut off because Hotaru nudged her too and her eyes said once again..don't-tell-your-identity.

"Oh, nice to meet you Mika!" Anna said.

"And I'm Hana" Hotaru said.

"Hi Hana, You're name is almost close to Anna's name! Sugoi! Well let's come inside, it's dark here" Nonoko suggested.

"Hai!" The three princesses said. Once they entered the tiny house,they were amazed that the tiny looking house is like a mansion inside!

"Uh, Anna chan, Why is this house tiny in the outside and Huge in the inside?" Mikan asked.

"Well Mika, you see, we don't want to attract animals nor people here. But you three are nice and we can feel it so we trust you."Anna explained. This statement touched Mikan so...

"ARIGATOU ANNA CHAAAANNN!!" Mikan shouted as she embraced Anna almost choking her to death.

"May I ask, What reason suddenly lead you to the forest? Nonoko asked.

"Well, don't tell this to anyone okay?" Misaki said.

"Yes, Why would we? We don't have any friends besides you" Anna said.

"We're the Princesses of the light" Misaki said.

"NANI?!" Nonoko and Anna shouted in unison.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Misaki begged.

"Hai!" They said.

"So that means, Princess is Princess Misaki, Mika is Princess Mikan and Hana is Princes Hotaru? Your highnesses, would you like some tor-till tea?" Anna said.

"No need to be formal, please treat us like before" Mikan said.

"Hai!" Nonoko and Anna said.

"But why...why did you leave the palace?" Anna asked.

"Simple, We don't want to marry the Princes of whatever." Hotaru simply said.

"Yeah, and we like to be free like other people!" Mikan added.

"Oh, we get it" Nonoko said.

"But then again, why are you here in the middle of this forest Anna and Nonoko?" Misaki asked.

"Oh...well-"

**FLASHBACK**

"Nonoko chan, I'm bored." Anna said to her bestfriend Nonoko.

"Why don't you cook some gingerbreads Anna chan? I'm hungry." Nonoko suggested.

"oh, okay, Make some juice Nonoko" Anna said.

"Hai!" Nonoko replied.

Then Anna baked some gingerbreads and Nonoko created some juice. A little while later

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" shouted Anna

Nonoko hurriedly ran to Anna's aid but she only saw a laughing anna and some dancing gingerbreads.

"What is that Anna chan?" Nonoko asked.

"Dancing Gingerbreads! Can't you believe it? I actually made alive dancing gingerbreads! Yay me!!" Anna said.

"Weird" Nonoko mumbled. Then a little while later Anna brought her Dancing gingerbreads to the table to eat it.

"Nonoko try some" Anna offered. "H-Hai!" Nonoko replied. She tried the gingerbread Anna offered But it's delicious!

"Wow Anna this is good!" Nonoko complimented. "Arigatou Nonoko chan!" Anna thanked.

Then after that, they drank Nonoko's grape juice. After that, they transformed to a rat for a minute.

"Wha- Did I just transformed to a rat?" Anna asked

"Yeah, me too" Nonoko said. Unknown to them their beloved enemy, Sumire was taping the whole thing.

AFTER 1 DAY

Nonoko and Anna was getting confused on why there are so many people at their gates. Then accidentally, A girl slipped and said. "They are witches! They make alive cookies and transforming drinks!"

Then the people burned Anna And Nonoko's house. Fortunately, Anna and Nonoko escaped and had packed a few things then headed for the forest and built their new home there.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So that's what happened." Misaki said.

"Yeah" Nonoko almost cried reminiscing her memories.

"I pity you Anna and Nonoko" Mikan said.

"Oh, it's all in the past. After all, we love our life here in the forest. We have animal friends here and the view from our balcony here is great! You can see the crystal lake." Anna said.

"Ooohh... ne Hotaru chan, I want to take a bath at the crystal lake!" Mikan said.

"Whatever, just bring Misaki along" Hotaru said. "Okay!"

"I'll just go to sleep." Hotaru said.

"Us too!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

Then Anna and Nonoko showed Hotaru, Mikan and Misaki their rooms. After that, Misaki and Mikan headed to the crystal lake which is just a few block away.

**MEANWHILE AT THE BOYS**

"So, do you have any idea where would we stay?" Koko said to Tsubasa.

"No idea" Tsubasa said.

"Then why did you bring us all the way here Kage?" Natsume said.

"Enough! Since it's Natsume and Koko's idea, YOU are the ones who should be punished for this" Yuu defended.

"Fine" Natsume said.

"Um, Why don't we remove this make up and stuff already?" Ruka said.

"Yeah/Whatever/Hai/Of course!" The 4 boys said in unison.

"But where do we will take off our make up?" Yuu asked.

"Hey guys! Look! a lake!" Tsubasa said.

"Let's remove our make up here!" he added.

Then they removed their wig, costumes and etc. they changed to normal clothes.

Natsume was wearing a plain red shirt and pants. Same goes to Ruka but only its yellow, Yuu is green, Koko is orange and Tsubasa is blue.

"Natsume kun, Tsubasa kun, me, Yuu and Koko will seek shelter so please stay here." Ruka said.

"Hai" the 2 answered.

The three went off to the direction their own compass pointed. And along the way, they saw a tiny house. They decided to knock at it.

_'knock knock'_

"Coming" Anna said as she yawned thinking it was Mikan and Misaki already back.

Anna then went to the door and opened it.

"Mi- Uhh...who are you?" Anna said as she rubbed her eyes cutely. Fortunately, Koko was the one who knocked and thought she was cute.

"Hi, uh...miss, Anna may I presume?" Koko said.

"Uh, how do you know me sir?" Anna said.

"Well, lucky guess, i guess..." Koko said.

"Oh yeah, We need a place to stay because We are entirely lost in the forest." Koko said.

"Why yes of course, come in." Anna said.

"Matte ne, Anna chan, I'm Tobita Yuu, the prince of Illusion. Nice to meet you, this is Yome Koko, the prince of Mind. And this is Ruka, our bestfriend. I need to find our 2 friends first." Yuu said.

"Oh my! Your majesties, I'm ashamed of myself. I'm just in my pajamas and My hair-" Anna was cut off when Koko said something.

"No, no, no, You are cute in that!" Koko said which caused Anna to blush a little.

"Oh, Arigatou Gozaimasu" Anna said.

**MEANWHILE AT NATSUME AND TSUBASA**

"-sigh-"The 2 said.

**_Tell me babe, How many do I shed my tears_**

**_Every Heart, Every Heart is not a gentle yet_**

"Natsume kun did you hear that?" Tsubasa asked.

"Hear what?"

_**Shall I do, I can never say my loneliness**_

_**Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do**_

"That!" Tsubasa said.

"Hn" was Natsume's oh so famous reply.

**AT MISAKI AND MIKAN**

Misaki and Mikan was swimming at the lake while singing so beautifully.

_**Was afraid of darkness cause i felt that I was left alone**_

_**So I prayed for help to distant million stars**_

**BACK AT NATSUME AND TSUBASA**

_**Round and Round the planets revolve around the sun**_

_**And we always seek after love and peace forevermore**_

_**Growing growing woe baby we can work it out**_

_**Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today**_

_'what an angelic voice'_ Natsume thought.

_'what a silly high voice'_ Tsubasa thought.

_**Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across**_

_**Every heart, Every heart can take a step towards the dreams**_

_'Who sung that?'_ Natsume thought.

_**All of us want to take a lasting happiness**_

_**Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you and give you a sound sleep**_

_'Who own those voices? It seems like 2 voices! It's so noisy!'_Tsubasa thought (a/n: Tsubasa, I thought you said before you were going to be lucky when you marry the princesses, Why now you say the voices are noisy?)

_**Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy **_

_**We have peace of mind**_

_**Someday all our people find a way to love**_

"Kage, let's see who's singing" Natsume suggested.

"Hai!" Tsubasa replied.

_**Goes and Goes the time goes on we are not alone**_

_**We live on together and we will find some precious things**_

_**Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow**_

_**Don't forget believing yourself tomorrow's never die**_

Natsume and Tsubasa slowly walked and followed the voices. They hid in a bush and saw 2 ladies splashing in the water with only their underwear on.

'They're so hot!' Tsubasa thought

'What are they doing in this time of night?' Natsume thought

_**There is a warm heart places on my mind**_

_**In my earliest day and it's so sweet -**_Misaki_**  
**_

'So, she has the annoying high pitched voice' Tsubasa thought.

_**There are many stars They have talked to me so kind**_

_**They say yes, always time's a friend of mine so shine-**_Mikan

_'So she has the angelic voice' _Natsume thought

_**Round and Round the planets revolve around the sun**_

_**And we always seek after love and peace forevermore**_

_**Growing growing woe baby we can work it out**_

_**Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today**_

_**Goes and Goes the time goes on we are not alone**_

_**We live on together and we will find some precious things**_

_**Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow**_

_**Don't forget believing yourself tomorrow's never die**_

"What are you doing in this type of night?" Tsubasa said a little loud so Mikan and Misaki heard it.

"Aaaaah!" The 2 screamed and went underwater.

"Baka no Kage, Anatawa aho ne" Natsume said.

"Gomenasai! Demo-"

"Iie. Stop it"

Then Mikan popped her head out.

"Perverts! Why are you peeking at girls whom are only wearing their underwear?" Mikan said.

"It's not we like to see it. We heard you singing then we followed it" Natsume said.

"Then could you please turn around and we'll dress up?" Misaki said as she popped out her head too.

"Okay, you don't need to be ms. bossy ya know?" Tsubasa said.

"Argh" Misaki well...arghed.

**MEANWHILE AT YUU**

'Where are they? I must tell Koko and Ruka!' Yuu thought

**END OF CHAPTER 3  
**

**R&R PLEASE!**

**BE AN ANGEL AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-**

**T.T  
**


	4. Prince Who!

**CHAPTER 4 IN!!**

**COME ON PLEASE REVIEW!**

**EVEN JUST A SIMPLE STATEMENT IS OKAY...-**

**CHAPTER 4: PRINCE WHO?!**

"Ruka! Koko!Tsubasa and Natsume is gone!" shouted a very worried Yuu.

"What?" Ruka and Koko said in unison.

"Where did you leave them?" Anna asked.

"At a nearby lake" Koko answered.

"Oh, don't mind them." Anna said.

"Why? Our friends are lost and you don't even care?" Tsubasa said.

"Care about what?" an Icy voice said. They all turned around to see whom this voice belongs to.

"Natsume?! Tsubasa?! Where have you been?!" shouted a fuming Yuu.

"Just some part of the lake and we saw these 2 swimming girls singing annoyingly" Tsubasa answered.

"Is this your friends Anna chan?" Koko asked.

"Yup. And that's why I told you don't mind it. They're bound to meet anyway" Anna said.

"Speaking of you 2, who are you?" Natsume asked.

"Pervert, I'm Mika Kato, This is Princess Kato." Mikan said. Misaki and Anna have a questioning look why didn't Mikan told them their true identity.

"And who are you?" Misaki asked.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga, Prince of Fire, got a problem?" Natsume said. When he mentioned the prince of fire, Mikan was in deep shock.

"Oi Polka dotted panties one, Fallen for me?" Natsume teased Mikan seeing Mikan was staring at him in shock.

"I am not pervert!" Mikan retorted back.

"I'm Nogi Ruka, I'm only a butler so don't be that formal please." Ruka introduced himself as he offered a hand to shake for Mikan and Misaki and they gladly accepted it.

"I'm Andou Tsubasa, also a butler, nice to meet you Mika and High pitched irritating voice lady!" Tsubasa teased.

"Why you, I even take you to a singing contest. A battle between me and you!" Misaki said.

"Nah, I don't wanna. I don't like my friends and family to hear and be deaf by your voice."Tsubasa teased Misaki.

_'oh, how I wish Mikan told them that we're princesses' _Misaki thought

"I'm Yome Koko, the Prince of Mind, nice to meet you!" Koko introduced himself as he bowed down to show respect. Mikan and Misaki bowed too.

_'Aww...If we haven't run away, Misaki would be marrying a noble,sweet prince!'_Mikan thought.

"And I'm Tobita Yuu, the prince of Illusions, Hajimemashte!" Yuu said as he shaked hands with the girls.

_'And Hotaru chan's marrying the same kind too! I'm the only one who is marrying a pervert!' _Mikan thought.

"What's with the noise here?/Rude people let us sleep!" Nonoko and Hotaru said in unison popping out from nowhere.

"Who are these guys?" Nonoko asked still walking forward while rubbing her eyes. She still isn't stopping and she's nearing Yuu. Then a little while later.

_'BAM'_

Yuu's glasses flew in the air luckily Mikan caught it in time. This time Nonoko opened her eyes wide and saw Yuu lying flat on the floor while Nonoko on top.Midnight blue eyes staring at the pretty golden eyes. (a/n:just imagine the time in the haunted house in the anime and it was Mikatsume.)

"Oh dear, I'm very sorry sir. I didn't see you in the fact that I was rubbing my eyes while walking and is a-" Nonoko was cut off when a finger pressed on her lips.

"Hush, You talk to much. It's fine I forgive you. By the way, I'm Tobita Yuu, the prince of Illusion." Yuu introduced himself which caused Nonoko and Hotaru in utter shock.

_'Prince of Illusion? Tch, He's pathetically handsome I may say but he's not my type'_ Hotaru thought.

''Prince? Prince? a...kimi? Illusion Kimi? Oh my gosh I 've been rude! Gomenasai Yuu kimi!" Nonoko said.

"I already told you It's okay. Daijobou ne miss...uh...miss."

"Ogasawara Nonoko, nice to meet you and yes I'm fine thank you." Nonoko said.

"Who's she?" asked Yuu pointing to Hotaru.

"She's Hana Kato. She's our sister" Mikan answered for Hotaru which earned a...

**BAKABAKABAKABAKA**

"Itaiii...What was that for Ho-ana?" Mikan said as she rubbed her sore head.

"For answering a question not meant for you" Hotaru said.

"Mou Hana chan" Mikan said.

"Care to introduce yourselves?" Hotaru said in a Princess like way.

"Hyuuga Natsume, Fire Prince"

"Andou Tsubasa, the butler of the fire kingdom."

"Yome Koko, Prince of mind"

"Nogi Ruka, a butler in the fire kingdom too." Ruka said as he go to Mikan to help her.

_'Hyuuga, Fire...Yome, Mind...Tobita,Illusion...The princes we are bestowed to marry?'_Hotaru thought.

"-yawn-Since we know each other now, Let's sleep, It's in the middle of the night guys, Boys your room is across Mika's room. There are 2 king sized beds there. You could share it since it's big"Nonoko said as she headed for her own room.

Same goes to Anna.

Then Hotaru,Mikan and Misaki went to their rooms which the boys followed and looked at where Mikan's room is located because like Nonoko said, Their room is across Mika's room.

When Mikan finally entered her room, the boys saw a huge door across it and entered it.

It was a good looking room with 2 large windows, A balcony in each window, 2 king sized beds, a bathroom, a fridge and a humongous closet.

"Wow! Those girls are really creative!" Tsubasa complimented.

"So, who sleeps with who?" Yuu asked.

"Why don't Natsume, Yuu and Koko sleep together and Me and Tsubasa will sleep together? Since you're most comfortable with each other." Ruka suggested.

"Iie, I only want 1 beside me, 2 is irritating. How bout you Ruka beside me?" Natsume said.

"Whatever you say Natsume!" Ruka said as he laid down on the left king - sized bed. Then Natsume yawned and laid down too. Koko, Tsubasa nd Yuu made no objections so they decided to sleep too since it's late.

**TOMORROW 6:30 AM**

"Nonoko exited her bedroom wearing only her pajamas because she felt she need to pee But when she exited her door, She was amazed on how their visitors are early! Well, except for 1.

"Ohayou Minna san, Where's Mika?" Nonoko asked.

"Still snoring" Was Misaki's reply.

The boys and Nonoko sweatdropped.

Then Anna exited her room too. But she is already dressed for a new day. She was wearing a Pink sleeveless sports vest and a matching trousers.

"I'm just gonna take a jog okay? Ja minna san!!" Anna said.

"What are you preparing?" Nonoko asked.

"We're making pancakes and egg" Tsubasa said because only Tsubasa and Ruka knows how to cook.

"Oh, I see. MmMm smells good" Nonoko complimented. The aroma of the pancakes and eggs reached upstairs, pass the doorknob and in Mikan's nose. Mikan then shot her eyes wide open and floated following the scent that makes her stomach gruble, As she go downstairs, she wasn't looking at the way. Just floating around and following the said scent.

Then a loud BAM was heard. Mikan on top of a certain raven haired guy who seems shocked then smirked.

"So, now it's Strawberries huh Polka dots?" Natsume teased waking Mikan up from her trance and said "HYUUGA HENTAII!!" Mikan shouted on the top of her lungs.

"It's Prince Hyuuga to you Ichigo kara!" Natsume retorted back. Oh no, Mt. Mikan exploded and shouted "I don't care YOUR MAJESTY HYUUGA HENTAI!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" was heard near the house. They immediately recognized this voice. Especially Kokoroyomi "ANNA CHAN!"

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**WHAT HAPPENED TO ANNA?**

**R&R!**

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER ISN'T AS INTERESTING AS IT COULD BUT I DID MY BEST!**

**-**


	5. The search

**CHAPTER 5!!**

**WHAT HAPPENED TO ANNA CHAN??**

**CHAPTER 5: THE SEARCH**

"HELP!" Anna shouted on the top of her lungs.

"Oh my gosh! Anna chan!" Nonoko said as she immediately rushed to her room. After a second Nonoko came out wearing a blue turtle neck and a pink bolero and a blue denim pants.

The others sweatdropped because... IT WAS A SECOND ONLY!

"What are you guys staring for! Let's help Anna chan Idiots!" Nonoko shouted which caused the guys to break from their trance.

"Hai!" as they rushed quickly to help Anna chan.

**IN THE LIGHT KINGDOM**

Queen Yuka sat on her throne very worried on her daughter's situation.

_'Where are they, How are they, Are they alright? Are they in town? Are they bitten by a ferocious beast?Waa!'_ Queen Yuka thought

"Milady, The King of the Fire, Illusion and Mind kingdom has come" Ayana said.

"Wa- oh yes, Let them come" Queen Yuka replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Queen Yuka" King Jinno of the Illusion kingdom said.

"Why, thank you for coming my dear friends." Queen Yuka said.

"We heard that your daughters has ran away too like our sons-" King Narumi of the Mind kingdom was cut off when King Persona spoke.

"And my butlers too" Persona added.

"So, are we gonna send a search law?" Queen Yuka asked.

"For the sake of our nation...Hai" King Narumi said.

**AT THE FOREST**

"Anna chan!" Mikan shouted.

"Anna chan!" Koko shouted.

"Where are you?" Mikan shouted again.

_'and I thought she had an angelic voice'_ Natsume thought

_'and I thought Misaki has the high irritating voice'_ Tsubasa thought

"Anna chan!" Mikan shouted once more.

"Tch, there's no end to this...let's split up!" Natsume suggested.

"Me and Ruka, Polka nd the pink haired gal and-" Natsume was cut off when Yuu spoke.

"Ah, ah, ah, Natsume kun we can't let girls team each other... they don't have protection! How about Princess and Tsubasa, Hana and Ruka, Nonoko and me and Koko alone?since he's used to adventures." Yuu suggested.

"That's a great idea, let's go Nogi" Hotaru said as she grabbed Ruka's collar and dragged him to the left.

"Well we'll be going now" Tsubasa said as he and Misaki gone to the right.

"Um..we'll go now too" said Nonoko as she dragged Yuu.

"Well I have no time to loose" Koko said which left Mikan and Natsume alone.

"What are you waiting for Hyuuga hentai? Christmas? Let's go Now!" Mikan said as she tried to drag Natsume but Natsume won't budge.

"Stop dragging me little girl, I can walk you know, And you must be ashamed of yourself because you're easily holding my arm and forcefully dragging it since I'm a prince." Natsume said.

"I don't care Hyuuga hentai! _Oooh, I'll show you who's royalty here Hyuuga_." Mikan said as she continued to drag Natsume which Natsume was forced to walk a little faster.

"Stop holding me Baka! You have no rights to hold me like that." Natsume said.-sink-

"Then why not stop me?" Mikan retorted back smirking. Natsume was dumbfounded. Why isn't he stopping her?-sink

"Then let go now! I don't wanna let you transfer your Baka germs to me!" Natsume said.-sink-

"I'm so going to...ooh...whatever" Mikan controlled her temper. She noticed something, why are they sinking? She looked down..scratch that...they looked down and saw they were at a quick sand.

"Hyuuga! We're sinking!" Mikan shouted. But when she looked to Natsume, He was reaching a vine which is a few millimeters away from him.

"Go Hyuuga Hentai! You can do it! Uh huh, uh huh, uhuh uhuh uhuh uhuh uhuh" Mikan sang as she cheered for Hyuuga hen-...err..Natsume.

Natsume finally reached the vine and forcefully pulled it. But he was thinking why was he so heavy? When he looked at his back he saw Mikan holding his shoulders

"What are you doing baka?" Natsume asked.

"Umm...Holding your shoulders...What does it look like?!" Mikan mocked Natsume.

Natsume just let her that and continued to pull forcefully as he got up and got away from the quicksand. Not knowing that a certain someone wasn't holding her anymore.

"HYUUGA!" Mikan shouted only her head visible from the quicksand.

"MIKA!" Natsume accidentally shouted which caused Misaki,Tsubasa,Koko,Nonoko and Yuu to hear it.

Natsume hurriedly throwed a vine that is loose but Mikan's hand is not visible anymore and so her face.

The others ran quickly to where they heard Natsume shout.

"What happened here? " asked an emotionless face Hotaru but very worried.

"Mika...Mika has sinked on the quicksand." Natsume said a little down.

"If something happens to that baka you'll pay Hyuuga even though you're a prince" says a very worried Hotaru but has still that creepy emotionless face on.

_'Tch, Polka dots why did you have to make us fight...now look...you're under a quicksand where you don't know if where it will end or if it ever has an end.'_ Natsume thought

**AT MIKAN**

BAM

"Itaii" says a Mikan who has a sore butt.

"Where is this place?" Mikan said to particularly no one.

"Mikan chan?" says an awfully familiar voice.

"ANNA CHAN?!" as she turned around and saw the mud stained Anna.

"ANNA CHAN!/MIKAN CHAN!" they both said in unison as they had shimmering chibi eyes and was slowly running to each other to hug then they jumped up and down in happiness.

"Anna chan! Im so happy to see you all right!" Mikan squealed in delight.

"Me too! I'm very spooked at the place" Anna said. MIkan looked around and saw nothing but a cave...and a little light.

"Are there ghosts here?" Anna asked to herself unfortunately, the girl with the ghost phobia heard it.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-ghosts? AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Mikan shouted almost making Anna deaf.

"Calm down Calm down... I was only making sure...There's no ghosts here!" Anna reassured Mikan.

"Hontou ni?" Mikan asked then loud footsteps and a little light was nearing them.

"No ghosts huh, LOOK AT THAT!" Mikan shouted as she pointed to where the ligt and the footsteps was coming from.

Mikan and Anna embraced each other as they shivered. Scared of what might happen next.

**AT THE GANG**

"ANNA CHAN?!" they heard someone shout down below.

"That's definitely Mika" said Misaki.

"You think that there's a place down this quicksand?" asked Ruka.

"There's only one way to find out" said Hotaru as she got a flashlight from nowhere and jumped to the quicksand.

"Are you coming Princess?" Hotaru asked Misaki.

"Yeah" As Misaki jumped to the quicksand too. Then Koko, Tsubasa and the others also followed too.

BAM

"Itaii" the 8 said.

"Hotaru was under them all, with Misaki up Hotaru, Koko up Misaki, Tsubasa up Koko, Yuu up Tsubasa, Ruka up Yuu,and Natsume up Ruka.

Natsume quickly stood up followed by Ruka then so on and so forth.

"100 yen each for making me the bean bag" Hotaru said as the others sweatdropped.

"Well later that, let's find them" As Hotaru opened her flashlight and followed the screams they could hear clearly.

Closer snd Closer as they come, they saw the embracing Mikan and Anna shivering.

"Oi bakas! It's only us and we're not ghosts" Hotaru said.

"Hana?! Kyaa!! You found us!" Anna said happily.

"Yeah yeah" Hotaru said.

"Guys, I found a ladder and a hole that fits us and leads us back to the surface!" Tsubasa said.

"Let's go! Yatta!" They said as they climbed the ladder 1 by one.

"Pheww...I thought I will be stuck in that cave forever" Anna said while walking home.

"Yeah and I'm hungry" said Mikan.

"Pig" Natsume simply said.

"Hentai" Mikan replied.

"Baka"

"Aho Kimi"

"Stupid"

"Pervert"

and so on and so forth as the others sweatdropped and went back to the mini mansion.

**END OF CHAPPIE 5!**

**R&R MINNA SAN!!**


	6. Ogres are scary, are they?

"**CHAPTER 6**

**GOMENASAI FOR EVERYONE WHO WAITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**IT'S BECAUSE I GOT UP WITH MY FIRST FANFIC AND IT'S FINISHED!**

**PLEASE R&R OKAY? IT'S JUST A SIMPLE REQUEST.**

**CHAPTER 6:Ogres are scary, are they?  
**

"That was so close! Anna chan, next time, never go jog without a friend okay?" Nonoko scolded Anna.

"Hai hai Nonoko chan, Gomenasai minna san, I've been an idiot there"says the in verge of tears Anna.

"Aww, stop it now Nonoko chan, It was an accident" says Mikan.

"Yeah, and no one got hurt right?" Koko asked which recieved a..

**BAKABAKABAKABAKA**

"Who says no one got hurt, Reminder for the 7(Tsubasa, Misaki, Natsume, Ruka, Nonoko, Koko and Yuu) of you, you made me a beanbag, and you 2,(Anna and Mikan) you were the reason I became a bean bag, now my 100 yen?" says a very greedy Hotaru.

(a/n:what? that really hurts ya know? Even I will gather up some money for making me a beanbag.)

They have no choice but to give the greedy Hotaru 100 yen.

"Well, let's eat now! I'm terribly hungry" says Misaki.

"Ok!" they said as they gathered to the big table.

"Wow! Anna chan! How did you make this enormous house but it's small on the outside?" asked Ruka.

"Well, Nonoko and I have those oh-so called Magic. I have the magic of cooking and Nonoko has the magic of Chemistry. Nonoko created a potion and put it on some wood that made it automatically a very kawaii house! Isn't it amazing?" Anna explained.

"Yeah, I didn't know that Magic existed!" Mikan said happily.

"You mean you have no idea what this forest is?" asked Nonoko.

"Iie"

"Well, this is the Mythical forest. No, this forest is not a myth but many mythical creatures live here" explained Nonoko.

"You mean there are unicorns here?" Mikan said happily.

"And Mermaids?"

"And fairies?" says a very excited Mikan.

"Yup" is the answer of Anna and Nonoko.

"And there are also draculas, ghosts, vampires and werewolves. Zombies and dust bunnies." continued a very smart Hotaru.

"Yup" is the answer of Anna and Nonoko once again.

"G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-GHOSTS?!" says the ghost phobia girl.

"Yup. But don't worry! This house is fully mythical creature proof!" Nonoko said.

"Prince Natsume, Prince Yuu and Prince Koko, We're very sorry if our hosue is not as big as your palace" says Anna.

"No worries, That's alright, It's kinda cozy than the palace anyway" assured Yuu.

"Your majesties, May we ask, Why did you leave the palace?" asked a curious Hotaru.

"Well, It's because we're getting engaged to princesses of the light kingdom which we haven't met before." explained Koko.

"And I bet they're pathetic Princesses that only knows how to squeal in front of us and do nothing but to impress us" says the almighty Natsume Hyuuga.

Mikan, Misaki and Hotaru had big vein popping out from their heads from Natsume's comment which gave a...

**BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA**

"Don't judge the book by it's cover. Anyways, You haven't met them yet. How can you be so sure?" says Hotaru.

"It's expected" Natsume simply said which Hotaru had a very very VERY and I mean VERY great idea.

"How about we make a deal. _If the Princesses swoon over you when they meet you,_ I'll give you 1,000,000 yen. If they not and instead they _say you and I mean you Hyuuga that you're nothing but an almighty hot headed prince,_ you give me 1,000,000 yen. Deal?" says a very smart and greedy Hotaru and emphasizing some parts which some got the message.

Mikan and Misaki smirked.

"Deal" says Natsume. Well, will Natsume let him be defeated by some peasant? _or princess?_

NOT!

"A deal's a deal, no turning back" Hotaru said quickly. But Natsume didn't mind.

"Umm.. Since we don't really know each other that long, Why don't we, get to know each other?" Ruka suggested.

"Okay!" they said in unison.

They went to the humongous living room of the tiny or enormous mansion or house or whatever. It's confusing.

"So, let's start with you Anna chan" Ruka said.

"My whole name is Umenomiya Anna, I'm 17 yrs. old. My hometown is from the town but got vanished by our townsfolk. -sigh- Life isn't fair. I believed in that saying. But not anymore. Because I love this forest so much. But this forest is dangerous." Anna said.

"How long were you been here?" asked Misaki

"For about 7 years." Anna replied which made them shock.

"You mean you ahve been banished in town when you were just 10 yrs. old??" asked a very very VERY shocked Mikan.

"Hai" Anna simply answered.

"You turn Nonoko" said Anna.

"Ogasawara Nonoko is my whole name! I'm also 17, Me and Anna are long time bestfriends." Nonoko simply said.

"Your turn Princess" Nonoko said to Misaki.

"Ahh, My name is Kato Princess, 18.Um, ahh... We live in ...uh...somewhere near the palace and uh...I'm here with my sisters becuase of a reason." Misaki said nervously.

"What reason?" asked the curious Tsubasa.

"Uh...we're getting engaged to someone. Our mother told us that we're going to marry some boys that lives in the Antartica!" Misaki lied...well a little.

Mikan,Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko sweatdropped. Antartica?!

"So, you have the same reasons as us...I mean them" Tsubasa said.

"Yeah" Misaki replied.

"I'm Kato Mika. I'm 17. I'm the youngest of us all siblings. And I love to sing!" Mikan happily said.

"Tch, Then change your hobby." Natsume teased.

"HYUGA HENTAI!" Mikan screamed.

"You know my name and I'm 17. I love money and more is none of your business" Hotaru quickly said.

"You're turn Boys!" Nonoko said.

"I'm Prince Yome Koko, I live in the Mind Kingdom. I'm 17. Sometimes I could read minds but that's sometimes and I can't control it" Koko introduced himself.

Misaki, Mikan and Hotaru felt nervous a little.

"I'm Prince Tobita Yuu, I live in the Illusion kingdom. I'm 17 yrs. old." Yuu said smiling.

"Tch, nothing to share" Natsume said cooly.

"Nogi Ruka,17I'm a butler at the Fire kingdom where Natsume lives. Well, we were been forced to be with them because we might be bombarded by questions if we stay behind" Ruka said.

"Andou Tsubasa,18. A butler too like Ruka. And why do we need to tell our names if we already know each other?" Tsubasa asked.

WAM -courtesy of Misaki Harada.

"Baka Tsubasa, It doesn't matter ya know?!" Misaki said hitting hard on Tsubasa's head.

"Itaii! Princess! The name Princes doesn't deserve you at all!" Tsubasa said which made Misaki grow a very very VERY big vein pop out from her head.

WRONG MOVE TSUBASA

"TsubasayouidioticguyLet'sseewho'sroyaltyhereyou'reonlyabtlerbutI'maprincessyahearme?PrincesssobackofforI'll KILL YOU!" Misaki said fast which they didn't understand and only Hotaru understood it.

The only thing that Tsubasa and the others understood is KILL YOU!

Then there they go! Misaki neko chasing the Tsubasa mouse.

"Um, Do you want us to tour you around the forest?" asked Nonoko

"Sure" they all said.

"Very well then, let's go!" Anna said as they went outside their house and gone to where Anna and Nonoko will lead them.

"Okay, this is the Crystal lake. I'm sure you already been here. The truth is, there are mermaids living here. So it's not that safe to take a bath here." Anna said.

"But Princess and I took a bath there last night!" Mikan said.

"Oh, These mermaids appear when the full moon rises. Apparently you took a bath and it was cloudy that the moon wasn't visible." Nonoko said.

"Oh, We get it!" they said.

They went further and stopped at a big Statue Face that the mouth looks like a door.

"There live the satyrs. You must never bother them if you don't want to be...well...how can I say this...perverted. The satyrs are big perverts" Nonoko said.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You mean...NATSUME'S A SATYR?!" Mikan screamed not too loud but still deafening.

"Ssshhh, the satyrs might hear you" Anna said while Natsume interrupted.

"And who are you calling a satyr Polka dots?!" Natsume said.

"Oh, Well... I don't really know...Is it Tsubasa senpai, Koko kimi, Yuu kimi, Ruka pyon or YOU?!" Mikan mocked.

"Tch" was the oh so famous reply of our dear Natsume Hyuuga.

They went to another place and it looks like a very spooky place that the trees are so old and full of cobwebs.

"Never enter this path, This is the undead part. If you ever enter this, It will never stop scaring you, The draculas, Werewolves, Ghosts, White ladies, and maybe even Frankenstein." Nonoko said creeped.

"g-g-g-g-g-ghosts...AAAAAAAHHHH!!" says the ghost phobia girl. (a/n:-Never get tired of writing that -)

They quickly went away on that place and headed a much more livelier place. The plants are filled with colorful flowers and Everywhere is shining shimmering splendid.

"And this is the fairies kingdom. They let us in here since we never do anything harmful to them." Anna said as a pixie came closer to her and tickled her ear.

"Mica, that tickles!" Anna said.

"tingtingshingchingchingwriingtingting" said Mica, the pixie which is small with long red hair and shimmering Pink eyes.

"She said Nice to meet you minna san" Anna said.

"You understand Fairies?" asked Tsubasa.

"Yep. And she says you are all kawaii" Anna said.

Then after exploring the fairies kingdom, They went to a field where they were dandelions and a slightly big puddle of water.

"And this is where the unicorns live. You must never make them yours. They really love freedom.But they are very nice to someone who is nice to them too!" Nonoko said.

"There are bunnies too!" Ruka said as he patted a bunny.

"Ruka, still loves bunnies. Will you ever grow up?" Teased Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa senpai!-blushes-I just like bunnies! No harm done" Ruka said as he blush in embarrasment.

"Aww, I think it was cute. Ruka kun don't ever listen to what that Tsubasa says" Misaki said to Ruka.

After playing with the unicorns, they decided to rest at some big log and sat there. There was a beautiful view of unicorns playing there.

"-sigh- This forest isn't that bad at all" Koko said.

"The truth is, It was kinda magical. Enchanting. Marvelous. and-" Mikan was cut off when someone pulled her pigtails and continued to pull it until she was hung up in the air.

"Don't touch her!" Natsume shouted.

"Itaii, Help me! It hurts! Put me down you ugly!" Mikan said as the others stood up and was shocked to see a fat ugly ogre pulling Mikan's pigtails which made Mikan hung up in the air.

(a/n: "IF, That part really hurts! It almost made me bald!" Gomenasai Mikan chan, That's my part for you "Tch, Why didn't you made Polka bald?" "Natsume you meanie")

"Ugly?" said the ogre. After 2 seconds, they burst into laughter.

"What?" said the ogre.

"hahaha your voice hahahaha it's so hahahaha so squeaky!" Koko said.

The ogre put down Mikan, sucked his thumb and cried.

"Waah! I have a squeaky voice and I'm ugly! 2 insults at 1 day! I just thought the girl's pigtails were cute." The ogre said with a squeaky voice.

"You think her pigtails was cute, how pathetic" Natsume said which made Mikan pop out a vein from his head.

"HYUUGA!" Mikan shouted.

"You're not bad at all, what's your name and how old are you?" Ruka asked.

"My name is Youichi and I'm 6 yrs. old." Youichi said as he stopped crying.

"Youichi! Kawaii name! Where's your mama?" Nonoko asked.

"In town, taking care of my siblings Nobara and Kana" Youichi answered.

"If your mother's in town, and you're an ogre, that would mean-" Hotaru was cut off when Youichi continued.

"CURSED" Youichi said as he sighed and layed down.

"Cursed?! Those are true?! Who cursed you?!" Yuu asked worriedly.

"The witch from the northwest" Youichi said.

"Why were you cursed?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, You see, my mom and I was suppose to go to the marketplace. We passed by different stores and 1 store got my attention. The howalon store. I suddenly stopped at my tracks and drooled imagining I was eating Howalon. Since it was so expensive, We, commoners cannot buy it. The I came back to my senses but I noticed my mom wasn't beside me anymore." Youichi said.

"You got lost Youichi kun?" Ruka asked.

"Hai, I searched for my mom everywhere then not knowing where I am going, I entered the forest without knowledge and bumped by the witch of the northwest which caused her to lose balance and fall on the puddle of mud. I said sorry to her and didn't mean it but then suddenly she said something I can't understand. I only understood was Thou be an ogre forever. And that's what happened." Youichi said gloomily.

"Aww, Isn't there any way that we could help?" Misaki asked Youichi.

"Maybe, I don't now the cure but maybe if we force the witch to reverse the spell or get the cure, I might change back to a human." Youichi said.

"We'll help" Natsume said straightforward while the others agreed.

"Oh yeah, by the way, who are you onii and onees?" Youichi asked innocently.

"How silly of us, I'm Nonoko, this is Anna, Mika, Princess,Hana, Ruka, Tsubasa, Prince Yuu, Prince Natsume ans Prince Koko" Nonoko introduced.

"Oh, Arigatou Nonoko onee chan" Youichi said as he stood up and embraced Nonoko which Nonoko tried to hold herself and try not to push Youichi away. (a/n: well, Youichi is greena nd ugly. Imagine someone embracing you who is green and ugly. Yuck)

"Well then, let's get that Witch of the northwest and know how to undo this curse." Anna said as they all nod and started their 3rd adventure.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**NO OFFENSE TO THE YOUICHI FANS! I'M A YOUICHI FAN MYSELF.**

**THIS IS JUST HOW MY STORY GOES PLEASE UNDERSTAND.**

**AND THIS IS THEIR 3RD ADVENTURE SINCE THEIR 1ST WAS ESCAPING FROM THE PALACE AND THE QUICKSAND ACCIDENT.**

**READ AND REVIEW MINNA SAN!**


	7. The quest 1: The undead part

**CHAPTER 7 !!**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY AND THE OTHERS!!**

**(TOO LAZY TO TYPE WHO...YOU KNOW WHEN YOU'RE HERE ANYWAY)**

**WELL, GOMENASAI IF I MADE YOUICHI AN OGRE...**

**WELL, CHAPTER 7:The quest 1: The undead part  
**

The girls, guys and the ogre who was taller than them but way younger than them left the log and headed to where the compass says...Northwest.

Well where will you find the witch of the northwest? East? NORTHWEST!

Now, back to them, They have to pass the satyr's house again.

"Sssshhh...There's a satyr coming" Yuu said as they hid behind a bush.

The satyr was tall, his horse half was brown and slender.His human half was very muscular. But he was so ugly and has 2 horns on the sides of his forehead. He was currently going to some place where some nymphs dwell.

However, Youichi the ogre suddenly sneezed.He sneezed so loud that the Satyr heard it.

"There goes who??" The satyr said as he get closer to the bush their hiding in.

_'Goodbye virginity'_ the girls thought except for the smart Hotaru and the dense Mikan.

_'No one dare touches the girls'_ the boys thought.

The Satyr came closer then he reached the slightly big bush. When he was about to look behind it, A satyr suddenly called him.

"Gaarumo you are where?" A satyr said.

"Sikki here over" Gaarumo said.

'they talk backwards?' they all thought as they sweatdropped.

"There got you do what?" Sikki asked.

"here in something heard I thought I" Gaarumo asked.

Sikki went where Gaarumo is and they neared the bushes, When they were about to look behind it, they saw a nymph run pass by who's wearing only a towel.

"Sikki go Let's!" Gaarumo said as they ran after the nymph.

"Pheww" the girls said as the boys sighed in relief.

"That was close, let's go now! We don't wanna be caught again" Tsubasa said as they continued to go to the northwest.

They followed where the compass says and their watch says 3:27 pm. As they continued to go further, they were shocked.

THEY HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE UNDEAD PART!

"Waah! The ghost's lair!! I don't wanna pass that creepy place...Can we just go around it?" Mikan asked terrified.

"Gomenasai Mikan chan, This forest has no end. You must go through it if you want to go to the other side" Nonoko explained a little terrified.

"Tch, Scaredy cat" Natsume teased.

"I-I-I'm not Hyuuga!" Mikan said back a little loud but still trembling in fear.

"Then you go inside first" Natsume said.

_'This is my chance to show that Hyuuga that I am more royalty than him even though I'm not telling that I am one.'_ Mikan thought but was disturbed when something flashbacked on her thoughts.

_'If you ever enter this, It will never stop scaring you,'_

_'never stop scaring you'_

_'never stop scaring you'_

Those words keep on repeating in Mikan's mind.

"No way Hyuuga! It's not because that I'm scared... It's because...because...because I know that's only a trick!" Mikan said.

"Do I look like I have enough time for tricks?" Natsume said.

"Iie..But still-" Mikan was cut off when she unconsciously stepped inside the dead forest and something sucked her in.

"aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" shouted Mikan.

Natsume was shocked and unconsciously reached for Mikan but he was sucked in too.

Then Hotaru let herself be sucked in the dead forest. Ruka done the same thing to as they all followed and let themselves be sucked in.

**AT MIKAN**

_THUD_

"Itaii...W-where am I?" Mikan looked around at her surroundings and saw a huge haunted house right infront of her!

"Haunted house? waaaaahhhhh!!" Mikan screamed as she turned around only being greeted by a spooky forest and some hungry wolves waiting for food.

"-gulp- I can't just wait here...Oh where's everyone when you need them?" Mikan mumbled to herself as she entered the gates of the haunted house.

"Well, this will not be that bad right? Just inside the gates, not the house, the gates, not the house, the-"

"aaaaawwwwwwwoooooooooooo!!" a wolf cried.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Mikan screamed as she zoomed inside the haunted house.

**AT NATSUME**

_THUD_

"Tch, stupid forest." Natsume mumbled as he got up and searched for a certain brunette.

But luck wasn't by his side. He was at a graveyard and no sign of people are here.

"And why am I here in the graveyard?" Natsume asked to particularly no one.

Natsume became irritated and decided to leave the graveyard. When he started walking, he heard a creaking sound. Like a creaking sound of a grave opening.

**AT HOTARU**

_SPLASH  
_

"Mikan you idiot you'll owe me 500 rabbits for that one" Hotaru said to herself. She searched her surroundings to see if there's anyone there but no, no one's there. It seems that she's in a swamp. There was a puddle of water on where she landed.

Hotaru stood up and tried to dry herself. She sat on a stone and just waited for someone to come. But unfortunately, she heard a roar which means bad luck.

CROCODILES WERE EVERYWHERE!

"Tch" Hotaru said to herself.

**AT RUKA**

_THUD_

"Itai" Ruka said as he stood up and looked at his surroundings. It seemed he's in a church. An old, unused, and abandoned church.

"Why is there a church here?"Ruka said to himself as he continued to roam around the place. When he reached the altar, there's a very neat coffin at the middle. It was color black and it seemed to be stained with blood.

Ruka got curious and headed closer to the black coffin. When he touched the coffin, It suddenly opened and he was surprised at what he saw.

**AT NONOKO,ANNA,MISAKI,TSUBASA,YOUICHI,KOKO AND YUU**

_'SPLASH'_

The 7 had landed on water. A deep type of water. It seems like the sea but it is moving harshly.

The 7 managed to swim upwards and pop out their head.

"Is everyone alright?" Yuu asked.

"Yes" everyone said.

When they looked at their surroundings, even though it's kinda hard looking around, they manage to know that the deep type of water was actually a waterfall!

"Oh no! It's a waterfall!" Misaki screamed. They tried to swim to the side but failed because of the harsh movement of the water.

"Hurry! grab the vine over there!" Tsubasa said as they waited until they pass the vine. When it was close, they immediately pulled it. Anna, Nonoko, Misaki and Yuu have made it to the grounds but Koko, Tsubasa and Youichi are still in the waterfall.

"I...can't...take...it...anymore" Youichi said as he drowned.Tsubasa went to save the drowning Youichi while Koko was holding Tsubasa's foot and the vine in preventing them to go further the waterfall since it's near.

**BACK TO THE SCREAMING BRUNETTE**

"Happy thoughts Happy thoughts! Think happy thoughts! Howalon, Hotaru, Misaki, Not marrying Natsume! No Ghosts!" Mikan mumbled to herself while walking forward. Not even bothering to open her eyes because of fear.

"Who is she?" a voice said.

"I have no idea, maybe she know how to break the curse!" another voice said.

"Maybe she's lost!" a cute voice said.

"Lumiere, Cogsworth, entertain her!" a slightly old voice said.

"What are you thinking Mrs. Potts? The master will be indeed angry!" The second voice said.

"AAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GGGHOOOOOOSSSSTSSSS!!" Mikan screamed as she collapsed but still has her consciousness.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright my dear?" the slightly old voice said.

"Who's that?" Mikan asked terrified.

"Why I'm Mrs. Potts! Don't worry we're not ghosts!" Mrs. Potts said as Mikan sighed in relief (a/n: I do not own beauty and the beast)

"Then If you're not a ghost, where are you ma'am?" Mikan asked.

"Why just right here beside you!" Mrs. Potts said.

Mikan turned her head to see who's beside her but she only saw a kettle with eyes.

"A-are you Mrs. Potts?" Mikan asked amazed.

"Yes. I am Mrs. Potts, Don't be scared now honey!" Mrs. Potts said as Mikan sat up and saw a jumping candle holder,teacup and alarm clock.

"I'm Lumiere mademoiselle, At your service" Lumiere, the candle holder said as he held Mikan's hand, carefully so he will not burn her with his fire and kissed her hand. many times.

**BAM -**courtesy of Cogsworth's arm.

"Lumiere, Stop this and let the girl go outside. If the master know this he will be mad!" Cogsworth said.

"But Uncle Cogsworth, There are many hungry wolves out there and she seems to be lost." Chip the teacup said.

"-sigh- Don't be peachy, we don't even know her! Hey you what's you name?" Cogsworth asked Mikan.

"Mika, Kato Mika. Nice to meet you!" Mikan introduced her pet name." I was so scared because of the wolves howling that I suddenly ran inside this mansion. Hope you don't mind" Mikan continued.

"No mademoiselle, We don't mind!" Lumiere said.

"But I think your master, as you said will be mad at you!" Mikan said.

"Yes indeed. But your safety is a must right? So it's okay. Anyways, our master isn't that bad!" Mrs. Potts said.

"May I ask, why are you...things?" Mikan asked.

"We're cursed" Chip simply said.

"By the witch of the northwest?" Mikan guessed.

"How did you know?" Cogsworth said curious.

"Well, I'm here because I'm..I mean..We are searching for the witch of the northwest to help our friend. Maybe we can help you too!" Mikan said happily.

"She has a point" Cogsworth said.

"Where are your companions?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"I don't know...I hope they're safe. It's spooky in the forest" Mikan said as she looked at the window.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**This chapter is a little short. But anyways,please Read and Review!!**

**R&R!!**


	8. The quest 2: The beast

**CHAPTER 8!!**

**OKAY, I DIDN'T MANAGE TO SAY THIS IN THE LAST CHAPTER BUT...I DO NOT OWN THE BEAUTY AND THE BEAST OKAY?**

**OKAY...CONTINUATION...**

**CHAPTER 8:The quest 2: The beast**

Natsume turned around to see what was making that creaking sound. He saw some sort of a rotten hand opening a grave. Natsume prepared himself for a battle.

The grave opened and a very skinny zombie with one eye, one tooth, one hair, one leg, one hand, one finger,one ear, one eye, and one nostril?!

_'What a stupid looking zombie'_ Natsume thought. Natsume then took a wood and slammed the zombie which caused the zombie to lose his arm. But the arm was still moving.

_'Reminder to myself, Do not cut any parts of his body'_ Natsume thought as he thought of a plan how to stop this zombie.

Natsume then unintentionally loosen his grip at the wood and it fell from his hands as he steps on it making him fall (a/n: Natsume looks stupid)

At the cause of the fall, the wood had turned to fire. It's because there was another wood there and it touched creating fire. Natsume had an Idea. He got up and got the burning stick and thrown it to the zombie making it a zombie torch.

_'Yes'_ Natsume thought as he ran out of the graveyard. But before he could go out, something held his ankle, when he turned to look at his feet, he saw another rotten hand holding his ankle.

_'disgusting'_ Natsume thought. Natsume stepped on the hand making the hand slip its hold letting natsume free. _'finally'_ Natsume thought as he REALLY got out of the graveyard.

**AT HOTARU**

"Crocodiles, How pathetic" Hotaru mumbled as she took out her baka gun. She pointed it on the crocodiles and...

BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA

(A/N: Hotaru chan, How many crocodiles was there? "I don't know baka")

After firing so many **baka** bullets to the **baka** crocodiles, the **baka** gun owner noted to herself to make the **baka** who caused all this pay her. Luckily, The crocodiles seem that they didn't resist those bullets and they fainted.

"-sigh-" Hotaru sighed as she walked away from that swamp.

**AT RUKA**

"A VAMPIRE?!" Ruka shouted awakening the vampire.

"What was that scream for?! Ruining my beauty sleep" the vampire said yawning. It was a girl vampire who looks like 28 years old.

"S-sorry to d-disturb you v-vampire san," Ruka said apologetically as he bowed and bowed. The vampire found him cute.

"No need, What's you're name young man?" the vampire said.

"Nogi Ruka" Ruka said as the vampire smiled showing her fangs. "Koizumi Luna, what are you doing in a place like this?" Luna aksed.

"Aren't you gonna bite me and suck my blood or something?" Ruka asked scared.

"No, I don't suck blood. I'm a carnivore and I love fried fish!" Luna said.

"Koizumi san, If you don't mind, I will be going now. I need to find my friends" Ruka said as Luna answered.

"Aww, Okay cutie! But remember, visit me sometime okay?" Luna said.

"Okay" Ruka sweatdropped as he dashed out of the abandoned church.

**AT THE OTHERS**

"Guys be careful!!" Anna screamed.

"Can't...hold...much...longer" Koko said as he let go of the vine. His hands were bleeding and he can't take it anymore. Tsubasa, who has still no idea that Koko let go of the vine, hurried to hold Youichi the ogre. He got Youichi's arm but when he looked up, he saw the unconscious Koko drowning while still holding his ankle. Tsubasa tried to let go of Koko's grip which he suceeded. He swam upwards holding Youichi (who is fat and heavy) and Koko in his arms.

"Tsubasa!" Misaki screamed. They feel helpless since they can't do anything. Tsubasa and the others were nearing the waterfalls. 5...4...3...-swap-

"HANA CHAN!" Nonoko said as Hotaru held the net invention she's holding.

"Next time be more careful" Hotaru scolded as she put the net on the ground.

Tsubasa was panting and an unconscious Koko and Youichi was laying beside him.

"Who knows CPR?" Yuu asked panicked.

"Anna chan knows!" Nonoko said.

"But I can't ki-" "Just do it!" Misaki said as Anna gulped and kissed Koko breathing some air to him then she squeezed his stomach, kissed again then squeezed stomach, after the 3rd try, Koko finally spat water as he breathed.

"Finally! Koko kimi!!" Anna said as he embraced Koko while blushing.

"Thanks Anna chan" Koko said as he blushed too. They share one thought '_My first kiss'_

"Uh, guys? Don't forget Youichi kun" Yuu said as Anna made a disgusted face. "No matter how much I want to help Youichi kun, I don't want to kiss him becuase...becuase...he's green!!" Anna said.

"Then we'll just use my invention #617, The CPR Seahorse, it's mouth gives off oxygen as his tail squeezes the person's stomach." Hotaru said.

"Why didn't you tell that earlier?" Misaki asked as she sweatdropped. The others sweatdropped too. "I have my reason" Hotaru said as she put her invention at Youichi. A littlewhile later, Youichi spat out the water an breathed.

"Thank goodness everyone's alright!" Tsubasa said.

"But Mika, Natsume and Ruka are still nowhere to be found. Where are they? I hope they're together" Nonoko said as the other nodded in agreement.

**AT NATSUME**

Natsume was still running throught the spooky forest. Then he heard a loud "aaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwoooooooooooooo" echoing from a wolf. He looked around and he saw wolves, lots of wolves.

'Tch, Another stupid problem' Natsume thought as he ran fast. The wolves won't stop chasing Natsume.

Natsume got hold of a rock and thrown it to the wolves. Unfortunately, It only hit one wolf turning it unconscious.

_'Argh, Stupid Polka dots.'_ Natsume thought as he jumped in a tree. He jumped and jumped to the other branches of the trees. But the wolves still keeps on chasing Natsume wherever he goes. Then he didn't see a flying squirrel landed on a branch and accidentally stepped on it which caused Natsume to lose balance and fall off the tree.

_'Itaii, Stupid squirrel'_ Natsume thought as the wolves suspensely walked slowly nearing Natsume. Natsume sprained his foot which is bad.

_'Tch, what to do, what to do'_ Natsume thought. Then a wolf suddenly ran to him breaking him out of his thoughts. When the wolf was about to near, a blonde boy suddenly blocked the wolf.

"Stop! You have no rights to hurt Natsume" Ruka said as the wolf sighed. (a/n: a wolf can sigh??) Ruka looked shocked at the reaction of the wolf. He espected the wolf to bite him instead, The wolf sighed, turned around and headed back to their place.

"Are you alright Natsume kun?" Ruka asked worriedly.

"I sprained my foot. But I'm fine" Natsume reassured Ruka.

"Now, let's just find that stupid Polka" Natsume said as Ruka helped him stand up and let him be Natsume's support.

Natsume and Ruka just walked forward until they reached a haunted house.

"What a scary place" Ruka said.

"Stop being a scaredy cat Ruka, You and Polka might end up together." Natsume said as Ruka blushed.

"Stop it Natsume, Will we enter?" Ruka asked.

"Whatever, Let's go" Natsume said as Ruka opened the gates.

**AT MIKAN**

"This tea is delicious Mrs. Potts!" Mikan said as Mrs. Potts smiled.

creaaaaakkk

"Did you hear that?" Lumiere said.

"GGGGHHHHHOOOOSSSSSTTSSSSSSS!!" Mikan screamed.

"Shh...Listen" Chip said. Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, rrrrrrroooooooooaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Mikan screamed.

**BACK AT NATSUME AND RUKA**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" someone screamed.

"Did you hear that?" Ruka said.

"It's the idiot, who else?" Natsume said as they tried to rush in the haunted house.

**BACK AT MIKAN**

"Master" Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth and Chip said.

"Who is this?" their master asked.

"She's Mika, I'm afraid she was lost here in the forest. She didn't mean any harm.She's too innocent" Cogsworth said as he whispered the last part.

"What is you business here?" he said. "What are you?" Mikan managed to say. "A beast" the beast grunted.

"A beast!!Aaaaaaaaahh!" Mikan screamed.

"QQQQUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEETTTT!!" The beast roared.

**BACK AT NATSUME AND RUKA**

"A beast!!Aaaaaaaaahh!" a scream was heard again.

"QQQQQQQQQUUUUIIIIIEETTTTTTTTTT!!" A monster like roar said.

"A monster is attacking that idiot!" Natsume said as he signaled Ruka to pull him faster.

_'Am I hallucinating? If I am right, I think I heard it say quiet?'_ Ruka thought as he sweatdropped.

**AT HOTARU AND THE OTHERS**

"AAAAAAAAWWWWWOOOOOOOOOO!" A wolf cried.

"I'm scared!" Anna said as she clinged to Koko's arm.

"Is that a wolf?" Misaki asked.

"Probably" was Hotaru's answer.

"PROBABLY?!" everyone repeated.

Then some hungry wolves blocked their way."-sigh- another stupid animal being" Hotaru mumbled as she took out her trusty baka gun, again.

BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA

The wolves are now super unconscious. The others just sweatdropped at the scene. They wondered How Mikan/Mika and Koko survived the baka gun when the wolves are now dead unconscious.

"What are you waiting for, Let's go" Hotaru said as they followed their 'leader'.

**AT MIKAN**

"I'm sorry!" Mikan said as the beast sighed.

_'I thought I'm going to be deaf'_ the beast thought.

"Don't tell me you're once a human too?" Mikan asked as the beast just nodded. (a/n: The beast is not scary at all)

"It's that witch of the northwest." The beast grunted. creaaaaaaaakkkkkkk.

"WHO GOES THERE?!" The beast shouted.

"us" 2 muscular voices said. Mikan immediately recognized those voices. "Ruka pyon? Hyuuga kun?" Mikan said as Ruka replied "Mika chan!"

"Are these your companions?" the beast asked Mikan as Mikan nodded in agreement.

"Enter" the beast said then a raven haired boy and a blonde boy entered.

"Ruka pyon!!Hyuuga kun!!" Mikan said as she hugged them almost choking them to death. Ruka and Natsume blushed a little, while Mikan is still oblivious.

_'Note to myself, Sometimes borrow the baka gun of The inventor'_ Natsume thought.

Then the others had found their way to the haunted house, When they entered, they encountered Mikan was talking to a candleholder and a kettle, Ruka was drinking a cup of tea and Natsume rests his foot on hot water. And they noticed something, they can hear more voices and a beast.

"Hello?" Tsubasa managed to say that caught attention of the others. "MINNA SAN!" Mikan said as she prepared to hug everyone but as expected...

**BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA**

"Mou Hana chan" Mikan said as she rubbed her sore head.

"You never learn" was Hotaru's statement.

**END OF CHAPTER 8.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MINNA SAN! AND ALSO READ FANGIRL!**


	9. The quest 3: Visions

**CHAPTER 9!**

**THIS STORY WAS FULL OF MY CRAZY IMAGINATIONS. I JUST HOPE YOU LIKE MY CRAZY IMAGINATIONS. OH YEAH, PLEASE READ THE FIC FANGIRL. MANY WAS ASKING WHO WILL NATSUME END UP WITH, IT'S AN MXN! I REPEAT, MXN. READ AND REVIEW!**

**OH YEAH, I ALSO HAVE A POLL FOR MY NEXT STORY DISABLED LOVE.IT'S ABOUT WHAT COUPLE SHOULD BE USE AND IT ONLY DEPENDS IN WHAT YOU VOTE! PLEASE VOTE!POLL CLOSES AND DISPLAY RESULTS WHEN ROYAL ADVENTURE ENDS. _I THINK THAT WOULD BE LONG SINCE CLASSES ARE ALMOST STARTING_.**

**ANYWAYS, MY CLASSES STARTS IN JUNE 16 SO, I COULD STILL UPDATE FAST! WISH ME LUCK!!**

**ANYWAYS, CHAPTER 9:The quest 3: Visions**

"Who are you talking to Mika?" Nonoko asked confused. Then the Candle holder, the alarm clock, the Kettle and the tea cup jumped towards them.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle, I'm Lumiere" Lumiere said as he hold Nonoko's arms kissing it again and again. "Stop it you! Your saliva is all on the mademoiselle's hand!" Cogsworth said as Lumiere stopped. pouting.

"Care to introduce yourselves?" Cogsworth said as Nonoko started.

"Ogasawara Nonoko"

"Umenomiya Anna"

"Kato Princess"

"Kato Hana"

"Andou Tsubasa"

"Tobita Yuu"

"Yome Kokoro"

"Kato? You mean Princess and Hana is Mika's sister?" Mrs. Potts asked. "Yes" Hana answered.

"May I ask, why are you things talking?" asked Yuu.

"They were cursed by the witch of the northwest" Koko said. "How did you know?" Chip asked.

"Sometimes I can read minds But I can't control it" Koko said. "Uh, Why are your hands in your back?" Chip asked.

"N-nothing" Koko said but Tsubasa got his hand showing a bleeding hand.

"Koko! Your hand was bleeding and you hide it?!" asked a very worried Yuu in unison together with Anna.

"I don't want you to worry" Koko said as he let loose from Tsubasa's grip. Mika then got a bandage out from nowhere then wrapped it around Koko's hand.

"Thanks Mika." Koko said then a beast suddenly said "If you are going to the witch of the northwest, Can you bring Lumiere and Cogsworth along?" The beast asked while veryone just nod.

"Thank you, By the way, my name is...err...Kitsuneme." The beast said as he sighed.

"Don't worry master! We won't let you down! We will get the cure for you! So we can bring back our humorous Master!" Cogsworth said as he saluted. Kitsuneme the beast smiled.

**SOMEWHERE OUT THERE, IN THE PALE MOONLIGHT. TIME: 6:44 P.M.**

"Go, Spy on that beast ang that ogre. Tell me some news" a voice said.

"Yes, Master" another voice said.

"Then Go, Aoi, don't fail me" the first voice said as it laughed like a witch.

"Hai" The so-called Aoi said as she sighed then gone to the forest.

**BACK TO THE GANG**

"Good thing Lumiere is a candle holder which he can hold candles and we can use light." Misaki said as she held Lumiere.

"Who are you?" a female voice said.

"We know who we are, Who are you?" Cogsworth said.

"Yuki Aoi" Aoi said

"What are you doing in this type of forest?" Ruka asked.

"Nothing, Just roaming around." Aoi said as she neared them. "Can I join you? Just for a while" Aoi said as they nodded. She seemed to be a very nice young girl.She looks like 6 or 7.

Walking and walking to the direction to the northwest. There's still no sign of any lairs or possible hideouts and it's now 9:00 pm and what can you say, they're hungry and they need to sleep.

Grumble grumble grumble goes their stomachs. All of them blushed in embarassment. "I know! We'll stay here for the night! I'll go get some food" Mika suggested while Ruka and Youichi joined her.

"But where will we sleep? In this full of cobwebs ground?" Anna asked. While Hotaru got something out from nowhere. It looked like a briefcase which is only used for barbie dolls.

Invention no. 565, Briefcase tent, Small but portable.It is small and is like a briefcase for barbie dolls but when opened, A big pink tent comes out which can be occupied by 15 people." Hotaru said to...no one. The air maybe?

"You know what Hana? What would we do without you!" Koko said amazed by her inventions. "It's true you almost died If it wasn't for me"Hotaru said.

**AT MIKAN, RUKA AND YOUICHI**

"There's no use, There are no alive trees here!" Youichi said as Mikan and Ruka sighed.

But still, they are so hungry and they're gonna search for food no matter what until luck came to them! A very beautiful tree full of apples was there!

"Apples! Yum! This would do!" Mika said as she got some apples. Youichi got some to, but before Ruka could even get one, He saw something.

_'The Apple tree, Each person could only get 5 apples. If not, There will be an explosion.'_ Ruka said on his thoughts. He looked at Youichi, He only got 3 apples in his hand but...when he looked at Mikan, she has now more than 10 apples on her hand!

"Run! Mika! Youichi! Run!" Ruka shouted which scared Youichi as he ran. Ruka tried to run but it seems that his foot is stuck on some ropes there.

"Run Mika!" Ruka shouted once again. Mika didn't listen. "Ruka pyon! I'll help you!"Mikan said as she ran towards Ruka. "No! Just go!" Ruka shouted. Mikan doesn't know what to do, Then it hit her, She must run, She must believe Ruka. Ruka escaped from the ropes as he ran but Mikan was still spacing out. Then after a while, Mika snapped back from her thoughts as she ran and ran. **BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Before Mikan got far away, something exploded which almost reached her. She was lifted by the air then she fell. She then got unconscious as some green small stones shone beside her.

**AT THE OTHERS**

**BOOOOOMMMM!**

"Where did that come from?" Nonoko asked.

"That's where Mika, Youichi and Ruka went, let's go!" Tsubasa said as they ran to where the explosion was located. While running, they saw Youichi running to them.

"What happened?" Natsume asked while they stopped for a while. But Aoi, Misaki and Lumiere continued to run towards there.

"Ruka nii chan said to us that we must run. I ran but I don't know about Mika nee and Ruka nii" Youichi said as they continued to ran towards the place while Youichi followed.

Mikan was there unconscious. Then she opened her eyes only to see Aoi, Misaki, Lumiere and Ruka looking at her. Then she heard footsteps which belonged to the others. The last thing she saw was _Natsume_...then she fell unconscious again.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER**

Mikan opened her eyes only to be greeted by Hotaru holding her Baka gun, Misaki, Anna and Nonoko, the boys were somehow doing their own things.

"W-what happened?" Mikan managed to say.

"You fell unconscious because of the explosion." Misaki said. "H-how did I get here?" Mikan asked again.

"What else, Hyuuga carried you" Hotaru said as Mikan felt a small blush crept in her face.

"N-Natsume?" Mikan said as she saw Natsume looking at her. Then her small blush became a tomato red one.

"Yatta! Mika's blushing!!" Anna squealed which recieved a...

**BAKA**

"Ouch, Mika! I was just kidding!" Anna said. True, Mikan was the one who fired the baka gun. Of course, she has to pay the greedy Hotaru for that.

Mikan got a headache

_It was dark, very dark, a wolf, there was a wolf infront of me, then I jumped, walking forward. Then I heard a wicked laughing._

"Mikan are you alright?" Nonoko asked. Mikan noticed that she wasn't in a forest anymore. She was back in the tent.

"I thought I was at the forest, it was dark, and a wolf came right in front of me! But I jumped. Then I heard laughs like a witch's laugh." Mikan said.

"You must 've really hit your head hard" Hotaru said.

"But it's true! It feels like I'm the one who was there!Really!" Mikan said.

"Maybe it was just a nightmare Mika" Misaki said.

"No! It was real! Do you think I'm crazy?" Mikan asked. Hotaru, Misaki, Anna and Nonoko could only nod.

"Fine. Suite yourselves." Mikan said as she stood up and went outside.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Nonoko shouted which made the boys pay attention to what's happening.

"I'm going to where I saw where I am" Mikan said. But before she could go any further, She felt a warm hand holding her wrist. She looked who was it then She saw crimson orbs staring directly at her.

"Let me go!" Mikan said as she struggled to break free from Natsume's grip But Natsume is just too strong .

"Do you want to be eaten by wolves there?" Natsume said which made Mikan have second thoughts. "no?" Mikan managed to say.

"Then go back in, Polka dots" Natsume said which made Mikan furious.

"HYUUGA HENTAI!!" Mikan shouted.

All the bats flew away, The wolves howled along with her shout and The witch twitched. hehe

"Shut up!" Youichi shouted.

"Sorry, It's Hyuuga's fault anyway!" Mikan said as she glared at Natsume.

"Tch, Let's just eat the apples Youichi brought." Natsume said as they shared those 3 apples.

"Wow! These apples sure taste great, It's so sad that we only get one slice" Lumiere said.

(a/n: a candle holder and an alarm clock eats apples? Well, they were once human anyways)

Mikan got another headache

_'In the middle of a forest, there was a tree, A Sakura tree, A dead Sakura tree, Up was a hole, I entered sliding down, Then when it stopped, I was at a voilet room mixed with green smoke. I stood up and looked left seeing a witch mixing something'_

"Ugh" Mikan mumbled as she held her head.

"What is it Mika?" Yuu asked.

"I was entering A dead Sakura tree and inside was the witch"Mikan said.

"Where's Aoi?" Mikan asked.

"She gone home" Anna said.

"You know what Mikan, please stop doing that, It gives me the creeps" Nonoko suggested.

"But I'm not making things! It is true!" Mikan said.

"Yes, she's telling the truth" Koko said.

"Huh?" everyone turned their gaze to Koko.

"Unconsciously, My mind reading ability worked again and Somehow I saw Mika's _vision_" Koko said.

"Vision?" everyone asked excluding Hotaru and Natsume.

"Yes" Koko said.

**End of Chapter 9.**

**I WONDER WILL THIS BE A SUCCESS? OH YEAH, I DO NOT OWN EPISODE 19 OF SMALLVILLE.**

**I WANNA THANK CUTENATSUMEXMIKAN BECUASE OF HER ENCOURAGEMENT. THANKS A LOT!**


	10. The quest 4: A goodnight sleep?

**Chapter 10...**

**OKAY, MIKAN HAD VISIONS...WONDER WHAT HAPPENS...**

**CHAPTER 10: The quest 4:**

"Vision? H-How can I have visions? I'm not a psychic!!" Mikan screamed. "How should I know? I'm not a psychic too you know Mika" Koko said as he munched his slice of apple.

"Hey that's your second apple!!" Anna shouted as he chased Koko.

"How can I have visions?" Mika asked again.

"Is It because of the explosion? I mean, It started there anyway" Ruka asked.

"What does the explosion have to do with it?" Tsubasa asked confused.

"Well, This is the mythical forest and magic do exist. It's possible it's from there. Let's investigate,Andou, Tobita kimi and you Ogasawara, come with me." Hotaru said as she got Lumiere as light.

"Hyuuga kimi,watch the idiot" Hotaru said to Natsume. Mikan twitched. "Hana! I don't need Hyuuga kimi to watch me! Anna and Princess is okay, even Koko kimi,Ruka pyon and You chan could" Mikan said.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and said a simple whatever.

**AT THE FOREST**

"Any sign of clues?" Yuu asked but all of them shooked heads which means NO.

"Let's stop this Kato san, We will never find some clues here" Tsubasa said which earned a...

**BAKABAKABAKABAKA**

"Itai..." Tsubasa well...itaied.

"Let's just continue looking further. You're wasting my time" Hotaru said as she continued.

"HANA!TSUBASA!YUU KIMI! I FOUND SOMETHING!!" Nonoko shouted as Hotaru, Tsubasa and Yuu ran towards where Nonoko is.

"What have you got?" Yuu asked.

"This" Nonoko said as she showed a bright green fragment. "Kryptonite" Hotaru said. Then others got more confused.

"Kryptonite is a stone fragment. Somehow this forest is believed to have these fragments."Lumiere explained as Hotaru put in in her pocket.

**AT THE TENT**

"shut up i'm trying to sleep here!!" shouted a very annoyed Youichi because of the two chasing lovebirds and the two bickering _royalties. _Even Ruka had to agree with Youichi becuase he is indeed annoyed too.

"Everyone! Keep quiet! It's almost midnight! Why don't you go to sleep?!" Cogsowrth shouted making the 2 couples stop.

"It was Natsume's fault!" Mikan hurriedly defended herself as she pointed to Natsume.

"Tch, It's my fault now huh? You are the one who started shouting and everything."Natsume defended himself too.

"You Stupid Idiot!!" Mikan shouted. Okay, Three men are now fuming. "SHUT UP!!" Cogsworth, Ruka and Youichi said...scratch that...screamed in unison which made Mikan zip her mouth because of fear.

"Sorry" Mikan mumbled. "What's with all the noise?!"shouted Yuu. "Oh you're back, I thought I'm going to be deaf here. Well, It's obvious that it's becuase of some fights and everything." Misaki said as she yawned. "Hey, Got any clues?" Misaki continued as Hotaru got the Kryptonite.

"This" Hotaru said as they stared in amazement. "Ah,Kryptonite. I think I have heard some rumors about those." Cogsworth said which made the others curious.

"Rumors? What kind of rumors?" Yuu asked.

"Hmm...I kinda forgot" Cogsowrth said as everyone sweatdropped. "Who told you about those rumors?" Misaki asked.

"My friend, Mochu. He lives near the dragon's den.He knows everything about Stones." Cogsworth explained.

"Dragons?" Tsubasa asked. "Yes"

"Then we'll go to his place" Hotaru calmly said. "Are you out of your mind? That place has so many dragons! Deadly dragons!" Misaki said which received a deadly glare from Hotaru.

"Ah, yes! We'll go! We'll go!"Misaki said quickly while sweatdropping.

"Umm, Why would we?" Anna asked confused while holding Koko's ear which she finally caught.

"And it's just a rumor" Nonoko asked.

"I don't know but I'm positive this stone caused Mika's visions.There's nothing more rather than these stone fragments in the explosion site."Hotaru said positive.

"Yeah yeah, Now will we just sleep? I'm dead annoyed!" shouted a very very VERY irritated sleepy Ogre.

"I have to agree" Ruka said as he placed himself beside Youichi. "-yawn- Well I guess me too." Misaki said as she rested herself at the other corner of the tent. That place happens to be Tsubasa's favorite spot because some cold breeze can be felt on that place. Unfortunately, Misaki had already laid down on the corner.

Tsubasa then shaked Misaki's body and said "Oi High irritating voice lady. That's my post" Tsubasa said calmly. "And who are you to order me?" Misaki mumbled.

"Me. Andou Tsubasa who happens to own that post your lying on"Tsubasa said with his chin held up high.

"Stupid high headed idiot. I'm the Princess here so don't go ordering me around you butler!" Misaki unconsciously said because of irritation. When Mikan and Hotaru heard that they froze.

"You're not gaining anything from your name Kato PRINCESS. It doesn't mean your name Princess means you _are_ a Princess."Tsubasa mocked. Misaki became furious. Glad that Tsubasa only considered it as a joke.But still he insulted her, The true Princess!

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Misaki shouted angrily. Ooops, Now that's final for the Overirritated ogre. Youichi stood up and smacked Tsubasa's head making him unconscious. "That's for you Noisy loudmouth" Youichi mumbled as he get back to his place.

They learned a lesson. Never_ ever_ annoy a very sleepy Youichi.

Tsubasa laid there unconscious beside Misaki. His shoulder was touching Misaki's shoulder and His head was turned to Misaki's direction so they sleep face to face with each other.

"Aww, They look so Kawaii!" Mikan shrieked."-yawn- I think i'll turn out for the night" Mikan said as she laid down almost beside Ruka but she made a distance which one must lay down between them.

"Hey Anna, Aren't you gonna let go of my ear?" Koko asked smirking. "No, If I let you loose, You might give me trouble chasing you again." Anna said missing the point why was Koko smirking. "Well, Why are you chasing me? I didn't do any crime!" Koko said with a point.

"Yes you did! I mean, You got 2 slices of apples which were meant for us girls!" Anna said with her own point. "Whatever" Koko said as he laid down beside Tsubasa.Now Anna got Koko's point. If she willn't let go, She'll have to sleep beside the racoon...a.k.a...Koko!

(a/n: I don't know what came on my mind. The word racoon seemed to pop in my head and suddenly wanted to call Koko that.)

"Ugh" Anna mumbled as she uncomfortably laid down beside Koko.Every each second she started to feel comfortable because She was facing Koko's back only anyway and she's still holding Koko's ear.

_'He smells nice'_Anna thought referring to his scent which is his eau de toilette he bring along. _'It's a pity though there's no way I could fall for the prince.I mean, Even though I do and he do, It's still not legal since princes are only allowed to marry princesses. -sigh- It's a good thing the princesses are also my friends. Misaki hime will mary Koko kimi anyway Even though they don't like it_' Anna thought while she slowly dozed off causing her hold in his ear slide down to his arms making a light uncomfortable embrace which only Koko knew since Anna dozed off. Koko could only smile.

Nonoko decided to sleep too.She laid down beside Anna while Yuu laid down beside Nonoko. He didn't knew it was Nonoko since he took off his glasses. He just, laid down. What can we do? Push him? Haha!

Hotaru laid down between Mikan and Ruka since she wasn't that close to Yuu and she's more comfortable with Ruka so, she decided to sleep between her step sister and close friend? hmm..

Lumiere and Cogsworth made themselves comfortable in a large soft pillow. Natsume was the only left up. He went outside for some breeze first since he wasn't that sleepy.He didn't even knew how their sleeping arrangement was becuase he had been out after the conversation about the Kryptonite.

Natsume got inside after a few minutes and saw how he's friend were sleeping. Youichi was now sleeping peacefully finally no noise disturbing him. Ruka has his face buried on Hotaru's back without knowledge. While Hotaru's face seem crinkled obviously becuase maybe she wasn't used that someone has its face buried on her back. Especially a boy's face. Hotaru was facing Mikan while Mikan was facing Hotaru too. Beside Mikan was a space and Yuu was on the other side having his hands buried on his own body. He was probably cold since it WAS cold there at the SPOOKY forest. Beside him was Nonoko ho was facing Anna while Anna was facing Koko and slightly embracing him. And he noticed something, Koko was holding Anna's hand as in not letting go even though he's asleep.Beside him was Tsubasa. Tsubasa's right arm were reached to Misaki's face and his left leg was in Koko's leg. His position was irritating. Misaki was facing the corner.

He searched for a certain candle holder and alarm clock only to see them in a big fluffy pillow. He looked around to find a place to lie down but only noticed that only between Mikan and Yuu was available. He had no choice but to lie down there. He carefully laid himself between them careful enough not to wake them up.A little while he finally got comfortable and closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

A little while later, Natsume felt something heavy wrapping his body, he looked at her left and saw a certain brunette hugging him. Somehow looking at her face seems to affect his cheeks. His cheeks starts to burn like there was fire suddenly lit at her cheeks. He was blushing he knew that. But then, he was a little turned off when...err...

"zzzzzzzzz" A certain Mikan snored loudly at Natsume's face. _'NOT FEMININE!_' Natsume thought.

It continued and continued and it never stopped.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Natsume rose up sitting on the floor with panda eyes and red veins in his eyes.

"Good Morning Natsume!" Mikan greeted the lack of sleep Natsume.

_'What's good about the morning when you didn't have a goodnight sleep?!'_ Natsume thought.

"Here, We have some apples again. We picked this five each so there's no explosion again" Ruka explained. Natsume was confused.

"I thought It already Exploded?" Natsume asked.

"Miraculously, It was still there" Ruka said as Natsume bit an apple.

"Hurry up slowpokes! We don't want to reach noon early since it's already 8:37 am!" Hotaru said strictly which made them rush what they are doing.

**End of Chapter 10**

**I'M NERVOUS FOR SCHOOL SO PLEASE EXPECT MUCH MORE LATE UPDATES. GOMENASAI! PLEASE R&R!!**


	11. The quest 5:Mochu the Stone freak

**UPDATED CHAPTER 11 FINALLY!**

**SCHOOL IS HARD...HARD AS A BRICK!**

**SIGH, GOOD THING THERE'S NO SUPER STRICT TEACHERS LIKE JIN JIN!**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR EVERYTHING!**

**NOW, CHAPTER 11: Mochu the Stone Freak**

They have already started their search again until...

"Ugh" Mikan mumbled while holding her head again.

_There was a green skinned lady,walking and walking nonstop'So, you're telling me, that they were searching for me, and you didn't even made them go the wrong way?!' A wicked voice said. 'Idiot, whatever you do, they will find where you live since YOU are the witch of the northwest.'_

"What is the vision now?" Tsubasa asked. "Umm, There was the witch I think since she's green and the place's decor was extremely wicked. She said to whoever those eyes own, that it didn't made us go the wrong way. But the owner said that no matter what happens, we will find her since she was the Witch of the Northwest." Mikan explained.

"So that means whoever those eyes belong to, It knows the witch" Yuu said.

"Yeah, Now, let's continue searching that stone freak's house. Umm, Cogsworth, Where do exactly is the Dragon's den?"Lumiere asked.

"Hmm, I don't really know" Cogsworth said making the others sweatdrop.

"Hey Guys!" shouted Youichi. The others turned around only to see a Volcano with a big nest.

"Does that answer your question?" Youichi continued pointing to the big nest then suddenly, fire was lit.

"I suppose so" everyone mumbled as they walked to the path were the mountain is.

"This is going to be a long trip" Koko said as everyone nodded unconsciously.

**AT THE KINGDOM OF LIGHT**

"The search will start!" King Jinno said as the guards nodded and started searching for the missing royalties and butlers.

"Oh I hope we see them soon" Queen Yuka said.

"Don't worry Queen Yuka, I'm sure we will find them" King Narumi comforted the queen.

"I hope the princesses and the others return safely" Ayana said to herself and looked at the window.

**BACK AT THE GANG**

They were now Volcano climbing. They didn't think about if either the Volcano is alive or not since the dragon's nest was at the center top of the Volcano. A little while later, Mikan screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Mikan shouted.

The others immediately headed where Mikan's scream came from. When they reached their destination, they found Mikan in a baby dragon's arms.

"Isn't he so kawaii?" Mikan asked when she saw her companions. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Mika stop playing and get back here!" Misaki ordered as the Baby dragon let Mikan down.

"Aww, I'm gonna miss you little dwagon poochi poochi poo" Mikan said to the dragon childishly as the baby dragon waved back teary eyed.

"That's a baby?" Tsubasa asked.

"Obviously it is, I mean, LOOK! He has a bib!" Koko said.

"But it's enormous! It's 8 feet tall!" Anna said.

"Then it means we must be careful" Hotaru suddenly spoked.

"And why is that?" Nonoko asked.

"It means the mother and father is much more bigger" Ruka said. Hotaru only nodded.

When they were halfway to the nest, Suddenly an earthquake was felt.

"EARTHQUAKE!!" Mikan shouted.

"Impossible!" Yuu shouted.

"And why is that?" Nonoko asked, again.

"We're in a volcano Nonoko san and it means..." Yuu stopped when they all slowlyn lloked at the tip of the Volcano. A 2 huge dragons was carrying the big nest to a large tree not too close to the volcano. Then some orange substances erupted from the Volcano.

_Lava..._

"RUN!!" Misaki shouted as they all ran down the Volcano. But the Lava was so fast! They were only a few meters away from the running Lava.

"IT'S HOOOT!!" Mikan screamed because she was a weak runner and the Lava's almost reaching her.

3...

2...

_swoosh_

The same baby dragon got Mikan on time before the hot Lava reached her. "Thank you my poochi poochi poo"Mikan cuddled.

They were still cuddling each other in the air when a loud scream interrupted the cute moment.

"MIKA YOU BAKA HELP US HERE!" Obviously it was Misaki who was shouting as Mikan said to the dragon "Ne, Can you carry all of my friends poochi pie?" Mikan asked as the baby dragon nodded and got all of them.

Mikan was on the right arm of the dragon, Misaki was at the other arm,Hotaru was at the left shoulder and Nonoko was at the right. Anna was at the back of the baby dragon with Tsubasa and Yuu. The dragon was holding Ruka at his left hand and Koko at the right.Lumiere and Cogsworth was at the dragon's head.Youichi was at the dragon's neck.

Natsume? Well...WHERE IS HE?!

"Tch" They heard as they all turned their head only to see Natsume hanging at the baby dragon's tail. There was an unbreakable silence until...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU LOOK STUPID NATSUME!! HAHAHAHA!!" Mikan bursted out laughing as Natsume popped a vein out from his head.

Then the dragon turned around and headed back to the Volcano.

"Poochi poo, why are you heading back there? It's dangerous!!" Mikan said.

But the dragon continued flying towards the Volcano. Everyone closed their eyes then they felt the dragon head towards left then they saw a tree house. The dragon entered.

Everyone got down from the dragon and looked around. There are so many books in shelves and Some stones in different places scattered. Then they heard something breaking more further inside the treehouse. They walked towards where the noise was coming from then they saw a semi bald boy. As in, a 12 yr. old young boy searching for something.

But after they could talk to him, Mikan saw another vision.

_'Hey, you wicked witch. When will you release me?' asked a voice. "Heh, You're still hoping that I'll release you little brat? Well think twice. I wouldn't and never!" the witch infront of me said while laughing wickedly._

"What did you see now?" asked Natsume sarcastically. Mikan glared at Natsume while saying: "Someone said when will the witch release her but the witch said never"

"Who's there?" Mochu said still searching for something.

"Ioooooooaaaawaaa pooochii poooooooooowiiimiiii ppieee" the dragon squeaked as the boy finally looked at them.

"Oh! Poochi! Finally you're back! Oh, You have visitors!" the boy said.

"Konniciwa minna san! Mochu desu! Hajimemashite!" Mochu introduced himself as they bowed.

"Hi! I'm Mika, this is Princess, Hana, Anna, Nonoko, Tsubasa, Yuu, Ruka, Koko,Youichi and perv" Mikan said.

"Perv? what...a...nice name?" Mochu said unsure while Natsume send a glare at him.

"He's name is Natsume. Not Perv" Hotaru said. Then magically, you can see baka gun bullets around and a Mikan with a bandage on her forehead.

"What brings you to my place?" Mochu asked then suddenly Lumiere and Cogsworth appeared.

"Cogsworth! It's you!"Mochu said as he got the alarm clock. "Ahem, ahem, Stop breaking me to pieces with that torturing hug" Cogsworth said as Mochu let down Cogsworth.

"As you can see, My friends here, has found a stone. Kryptonite to be exact. Somehow it caused Mika's visions. How can we reverse it?" Cogsworth said as Hotaru gave Mochu the stone.

Mochu studied it for awhile. "A kryptonite! Finally! I've been looking for this at the whole forest. This stone is very powerful. Only Mika was affected right?" Mochu asked as everyone nodded.

"This stone is the weakness of the witch of the northwest. The only way to make Mika's visions away is that the Kryptonite must kill someone. I'm sorry to say but you all must kill the witch of the northwest." Mochu explained as everybody nodded unsure.

"But is there anyway you know how a spell of the witch will be reversed?" Youichi suddenly spoke.

"Ah, If you kill the wicked witch of the northwest it will be reversed" Mochu said.

Everybody send a what-are-we-gonna-do glances except for Natsume and Hotaru.

"I'll help you" Mochu suddenly said while everyone stared at Mochu. "No, you might get injured. You're too young to die!"Mikan said. "And who says I'm gonna die?" Mochu said as Mikan sighed in defeat. Everyone then let Mochu join them at their adventure.

But before they could go out of the treehouse. An unexpected visitor has come.

"Looking for me?" it said

Everyone stopped on their tracks and glared.

"You'll never get away with this" Youichi said.

"I'm sorry" another voice said as they looked behind "it" and saw a girl.

"Aoi?"

**End of chapter 11.**

**I'm sorry it's short. Too...much...hot..weather...**

**Please read and review!Review!review! Or Mikan and the other's will die!!**

**(evil smile)**

**Now what are you gonna do? **

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
!**

**laughs wickedly**

**If you review, I'll try my best to make them alive!!**


End file.
